James had a girlfriend
by BrokenDreamsxx92
Summary: what if James had a girlfriend back in Minnesota. what if he picked his music career over her. This is about james girlfriend kristalAnn who he was inlove with before he wanted to be famous but after that he pick his career over her. She Gustavo niece
1. Shes back?

The dogs were running around Roche records having fun knocking into things and braking stuff alone the way. Gustavo came out of the office followed by Kelly and yell at them.

Gustavo's: KENDALL JAMES CARLOS LOGAN!

He yelled the boys stopped and looked at him like they did nothing wrong they looked back at each other as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

(theme song starts)

Kelly: Guys we told you not to mess up the studio because Gustavos niece is coming to visit.

James: Yeah but he said she wasn't coming til Tuesday

Gustavo's Looked a them: That's today

all together:Oh

They hear the sound of flip flops and someone talking on there phone letting there parents know that they had arrived and were fine. the person hung up and walked towards her uncles office but stopped and looked around seeing the mess of things everywhere on the floor. She laughed and shook her had and continued walking to his office getting closer she saw him standing infront of four guys.

Kristal: Uncle Gustavo" She said and smiled and was suprised when she saw the four guys turn around"OMG" she said looking at them in shock looking at Kendall Logan Carlos and then her eyes land on her ex James that she spent so many nights crying over when he chose music over her.

Kendall:"Kristal!" He said and smiling he hadn't seen her since they moved Kristal was always like a sister to him and he was like her brother.

Carlos:"KristalAnn" Carlos was the only one who used her first name and middle name together cause he knew how much it annoyed her

Logan started in shocked thinking he was seeing a ghost and james just stood there not knowing what to do. Kristal walked over and hugged Kendall Logan and Carlos. She looked and james coldly still annoyed at him for what had happened. Gustavo already knew that she had known the four of them since she was the reason that this all happened for them.

Kristal:"I missed you guys" She said looking at the three of them then went over to say hi to her uncle and kelly

authors note this is just a preview to see what you guys think


	2. Wouldn't change a thing

James stood there in shocked trying to think of what to see or what to do. The girl that he was once inlove with was standing right infront of him and she was gustavos niece. After a while he finally manage to speak

James: Kristal what are you doing here" he asked her as he went to give her a hug but she moved away from him and stood near kendall. James was confused about what had just happened

Kristal: "I came to visit my uncle besides why do you care" She said coldly then walked into her uncles office to but her things down. She closed the door behind her and sighed"Why Me" She asked herself and went and put her bag on the couch then walked back out to see the guys where not standing there anymore

Kristal walked over to the recording studio and stood next to kelly and smiled at her as the guys started to record there song any kinda of guy

_"Hah, yea_

_B T R, huh huh_

_Here I am_

_There you are_

_Why does it seem so far_

_Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)_

_Something I_

_Want so bad_

_Know what's inside your head_

_Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

_Gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there_

_You seem so hard to know_

_Say goodbye, say hello_

_Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)_

_Changing my point of view_

_Everyday something new_

_Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

_Gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)_

_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)_

_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there (I'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there_

_Let me know if I'm getting through_

_Making you understand_

_If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something_

_New)_

_Don't look away_

_Cause I'm here to stay_

_If it's a game_

_Then I'm gonna play_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)_

_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there (I'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there_

_Bring it back_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there "_

As they were singing kristal looked at james remember how they started dating and then how they got to this point.

Flashback

_Its was ninth grade and kristal was with kendall since they were next door nieghbors. They were walking home from school when carlos logan and james ran up to them. They laughed as james fell. Kristal held her hand out for him_

_Kristal:" Here i'll help you up' She said laughing he looked up at her and she looked at him theres eyes locking on eachother. Shes know james for almost two years and she just realized how gorgeous he was_

_James:"Thanks Kristal" He said and smiled his famous smile which made her heart melt_

_Kristal" Welcome" She said and blushed a little hopping no one noticed_

Kristal was stareing off into pass thinking about that when she heard her Uncle call her. She snapped back into reality

Kristal:"What" She said looking at him then at the guys that had come out of the recording booth

Kendall:" we want you to sing just for the fun of it" He said and smiled

Kristal:"I cant sing" She looking at all of them which wasnt true she had an amazing singing voice and carlos was the only one who knew about it

Carlos:" Thats a lie and you know it. You have an amazing voice i heard you sing that time when you came out here to visit a two months ago you were singing with that Guy what was his name" He said and kristal just look at him giving him the Shut up look"Oh Yeah Craig" He said

Kristal hit her hand up against her head and everyone looked from her to carlos. Carlos just looked at them he forgot that none of them knew she was there two months ago specially with Craig. James hated craig from many reason that no one knew why

Gustavos:"Kristal just sing one song How about the duet you wrote with him but you wanted to sing it with james" He looked at her as she glared at him"Im sorry "

Kristal sighed and agreed to it and then walked into the both as james followed she rolled her eyes she didnt want to sing with him right now and he can tell she didnt want to

_[kristal(James):]_

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_(She's serious)_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_(She's always in a rush and interrupted)_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_[kristal+ james:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[James:]_

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feeling's never change_

_[Krsital (James:)]_

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

_(I try to read her mind)_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_[Kristal + James:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[J:] When I'm yes, she's no_

_[K:] When I hold on, he just lets go_

_[J + K:] We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a _

_Wouldn't change a thing_


	3. The reason

Kristal smiled a bit after then finished she looked at him and it felt like it use to be before he hurt her. All her feelings where coming back. She realized that she was falling her him again she took the head phones off and walked out and walked into Gustavos office and close the door behind her. She sat in his chair and hard a knock at the door she jumped.

"Kristal its me" Carlos said knocking again.

Kristal ignore him she lend back on the chair and looked up at the ceiling thinking about james and her in the past

Flash back

_It was the day before the first day of there junior year kristal and james have been dating for almost three years. Kristal heard her alarm go off she got up and got in the shower thirty minutes later she got out and walked into her room. Since it was a little cold out she put on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She did her hair and make up and grabbed her cell and bag sliding on her sneakers and walked out of her room and went downstair and walked out and headed towards school. She smiled and saw kendall logan and carlos. She ran up to them_

_"Hey guys wheres james" Kristal asked them she hadn't seen him the whole summer and she missed him._

_"No we haven't not yet atleast" kendall said lying but kristal knew that he was_

_"Alright i just hope he gets here on time"Kristal looked at him_

_Kristal looked at them and they just nodded she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and felt someones arms wrap around her waist_

_"hey Babe" James said and kissed her cheek_

_"James! i missed you"Kristal smiled and turned around and kissed him_

_James kissed her back""i missed you two" He said and looked at his friends "i decide i wanted to be Famous" He said to them_

Kristal felt a tear roll down her cheek she whipped it away when she heard the door open up and turn around to see Kendall there she looked at him and faked a smiled and got up and got her bag. Kendall hugged her and she hugged him back. She walked out with him and headed to the plam woods she was staying there with them for the time being she sighed and walked in. She saw and kaite in the living room with carlos and logan standing there with Jo and Camille. She smiled at all of them though she didnt know Camille and Jo. She put her bag on the table and went over and hug and Kaite

"Kristal we have people that we want you to meet" Logan he said and smiled and kristal smiled back "this is Camille"

" Nice to meet you" Kristal said and smiled

They all heard the door open up and turned around to see james there with some girl next to him. Kristal stood there looking at him she was hurt but she didnt let that show. Kristal looked back at everyone kendall looked at her to make sure she was ok. Kristal looked at the other girl that was there

"hey Im Kristal" Kristal said and smiled seems everyone forgot to introduce them when james walked in

"Im Jo. Kendalls girlfriend" Jo said and smiled

Kristal looked at Kendall with her you have a girlfriend and didnt tell me face. He just shrugged. Thats what Kristal came up with and idea

"Carlos kendall logan jo camille and Kaite come with me for a second i need to talk to you guys" Kristal said as she turned and walked into hers and kaites room since she was sharing it with her

They all followed behind her and sat around the room wherever they could

Kendall crossed his arms and looked at her "So whats to plan Krissy" Kendall asked

"first off dont call me that"Kristal hated when he called her that" but the plan is to mess with james head" She told them

"I dont think thats a good idea" Logan said he was right most of the time ok all of the time but this was a good idea

"No its is a good idea" kaite said looking at logan.

"Well maybe it wont work maybe he'll figure it out that were messing with his head" Logan said like he mostlydoes he was trying to think of what could go wrong in a plan

"Logan has any of the plans i ever came up with failed at all since you known me" Kristal asked him as she crossed her arms

"Yeah some of them have actually" He said kendall and carlso try to think of a plan that didnt but it was try most her plans did fail

"ok thats not the point" She said knowing they were right"the point is that the only reason he brought here was because somebody"Kristal said point at carlos" Said i was here two months ago with Craig. Craig the guy james hates for some reason" She said looked at the three of them


	4. Where is she

"I said i was sorry about that" Carlos said

"Ok whats the plan"kendall asked looking at eveyone then sat down on kaites bed pulling Jo onto his lap

" Well if someone doesn't open there big mouth again we can pull this off. Actually" Kristal said and turned to carlos" Carlos can you go outside and tell that we'll all be out in a few and keep james busy from coming in here"She asked him

"But . But" Carlos sighed" Fine" He said and got up and walked over towards and walked out and went and told mrs. knight that went over and kept james and his dated company

The rest that were in the room looked at eachother thinking and coming up with idea

"I got it"kaite said and looked at everyone "What if he thinks your dating that craig guy that would drive him crazy jealous"

"Yeah the be a great idea but one problem kaite" kristal told her " I dont have his number or talk to him anymore who could we pull that off" Kristal says to her as carlos comes back in we all look at him

"I know im supposed to watch and everything but i was listen and i have a better part what if he thought you were dating one of his best friends one he'll be jealous to no end"Carlos said standing by the closed door

We all looked at him he actually came up with a great idea its been a while since he has. Kendall looked at me and i looked at him i knew what he was thinking

"kednalls right" Kristal said and everyone turned and looked at her

"Kendall didnt say anything" Jo and Camille said in unison

"Yeah we know that but they've been friends way be for me carlos and james"Logan explain"So To Kendalls Kristal is like his sister and to Kristal kendall is like a brother" He told everyone

"Yeah its weird when they look at each other and know what the other ones gonna say which is what just happened here" Carlos told them

"Oh"The other said in unison

"Yeah so like i said kendalls right hes like my brother so that be gross, and logans with or not with camille" She said looking at him"That leaves carlos and truth but told James probably see right through it"

"yeah but its worth a try" Kendall told her

"alright fine but if im gonna make this work i have to look good and carlos dont call me KristalAnn cause he knows i get annoyed when people call me that' Kristal told him

"Fine KristalAnn'Carlso said"Sorry i had to get the out of my system"

"Fine i'll let this one slide"Kristal told him

they all turned and walked towards the door to open it when kendall stopped dead in his tracks making everyone bum into eachother

"KENDALL!" They all screamed

Kristal just laughed kendalls known to do that if he comes up with and idea before leaving a room

"You have to make this believeable Kristal so you have to hold carlos hand and kiss him even if its on his cheek before we leave"Kendall said

"Alright i'll do it"Kristal walked over and took carlos hand and smiled at him as Kendall opened the door

Kendall walked out followed by kaite logan camille and Jo. Carlos turned around to face Kristal. She saw from the corner of her eye that james was watching her. She smiled at Carlos to let him know.

"Hurry up with getting change babe i'll miss you" Carlos said taking her other hand and smiled at her

"i'll miss you more "Kristal said and kissed him then let go of his hand and walked back into the room to change into a denmi minni skirt and a Baby blue tang top and fixed her hair and make up. If she wanted to make this believeable she had to look it. She went into her jewlery box that she took our of her bag and saw a necklace and a matching bracelet that james gave her on there three year anniversay

Flashback

_It was cold that night in Minnesota Kristal was getting ready for her date that night with james for there three year anniversay. She had just put the finishing touches on her make up. She got up and looked at herself in her full length mirror. She smiled and heard the knock and the door she walked out of her room to see her mom answer the door. She walked down the stairs and saw James standing in the door way and smiled_

_"Wow you look a amazing"james told her_

_"thanks you dont look bad yourself" Kristal said and walked over towards him and kissed him softly_

_James kissed her back softly and smiled "You ready"_

_"Yes" Kristal said and smiled taking his hand as they walked out the door. She was trying to figure out wha he had planned this time he always surpised her with something but this time she just couldn't figure it out. _

_"Your not gonna figure it out" James said her and smiled that smiled that made her melt inside_

_"I wasn't trying to figure it out" She said and smiled as they got into the limo that james had rented_

_"Yes you are i know you better then everyone else" James said as he kissed her passionately_

_Kristal kissed him back passionately'Well i wasn't this time" She said and kissed him and climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck_

_"well you know what i wanna know right now" james asked looking at her_

_Kristal Smiled"what?'She asked her_

_James looked at her and gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear" about how your so gorgeous and beautiful and almost every guy wants you but you picked me" He said_

_Kristal leaned down and kissed him softly"I picked you cause you make me smile and laugh and i can be myself around you" She told him and smiled_

_"Thats all i wanna to hear tonight but i got you a present" James said as he went in his pocket_

_Kristal looked at him" James you said no presents" She said and smiled_

_"Yeah i know but i had to get you this" James said as he had her the velet boxes_

_Kristal smiled and opened them up "James there gorgeous" She said and smiled looking at him and kissed him_

_James took the bracelet out and put it on her along with the necklace. The limo had finally got to there distanaion. they got out and james took her back her hand and took her to the back of his dads friends restraunt where it was filled with candle light and music playing_

_Kristal but her hand over her month speechless_

_James looked at her and smiled "Speechlees?" He asked_

_Kristal nodded then turned and look at him"James this is amazing james your the best boyfriend ever" She turned around and kissed him_

Kristal looked at the bracelet and neckalace she was holding and just shook her head and put them away and put different ones on. She stood up and walked towards the door and walked out everyone turned around when they saw her James mouth dropped open and they all smiled. Carlos got up and walked over towards her and took her hand and walked towards the table and looked around at everyone

"Sorry i couldn't find a my other earring"Kristal said and lifted her hand pointing to her earrings

"thats ok baby" Carlos said and put his arm around her shoulder

James looked at them and glared. Kendall saw and texted logan carlos and Kristal. When saw him do it

"Kendall no cell phones at the dinner table" Mrs. KNight said looking at him

Kendall put it back in his pocket"Sorry Mom Jo was texting me something"He told her and smiled and then looked at the three of them acrossed from him

Kristal took her phone out and looked at it "Its working" She read then closed her phone before Could see She smiled over at kendall and looked as carlos and Logan looked at there phones and smiled. Kristal held carlos hand as brought the food to the table. As Mrs. Knight Brought the food to the table everyon started eating. talking about how there day was and everything. After everyone was done Kaite and kristal all cleaned off the table and started doing the dishes. Mrs. Knight turned to kristal

"What?"Kristal asked looking at her confused

"So when did you and carlos start dating" asked kristal lookign at her and she dried off the last plate

Kristal looked around to make sure james was no where in site in fact she forget he went to brign what her name is back to her aparment."So you know dont you"

nodded"Yes i do"She said and smiled

kristal looked at her "please dont tell James" She asked her

"I wont" said

"good im gonna go for a walk" Kristal said and grabbed her phone putting it in her pocket "I'll be back "She said as she walked out of the apartment and head down to the lobby

Kristal walked out to the pool when she saw james there. She turned to walk away but james had looked up and walked over towards her and gently grabbed her arm turning her around. He pulled her close towards him and gently moved her hair out of her face and kissed her softly. Kristal kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. They started making out when kristal realized what was going on she pulled back and moved back away from him

"I cant we cant im with carlos" Kristal said as she ran back into the palmwoods and ran up the stairs and into the apartment. Kendall Logan and carlos looked at her as she started to cry a bit. She ran into the room her and kaite were sharing and laid on the bed. She heard a knock at the door "Go away" She yelled

"Kristal its us please let us in" Kendall said. Kristal rolled her eyes and got up off the bed and walked over opening the door. Kendall looked at her and hugged her as she started crying

Logan Closed the door behind them as they walked in and sat on the bed and around it

"Kristal what happened"Logan asked

kristal sniffled then looked at all of them as she wipped the tears from her eyes "He kissed me" She said as she kept crying " we started making out and it felt like old times and i just couldn't put myself through that again. So i told him i can't and of coruse i had to tell him i was with carlos" She said as she hugged kendall" You know what you guys should go to sleep but if i need anything i'll come to one of you guys" she told them and got up and walked to the door and opened it

"You Sure"Kendall asked her as he got up and walked towards her

Kristal nodded looking at all of them as they left. It was late and of coruse everyone was sleeping. Kristal got up making sure that kaite was still asleep she was. She got up and grabbed her bag and shoes putting her phone in her pocket. She tip toed out of the room and towards the door of ther apartment. She opened it quietly and walked out closing it behind her. She slipped her flop flips and walked towards the elevator Going down to the lobby and left not knowing where she was gonna go. She walked around after awhile she looked at the time seeing it was almost six in the morning she went over to Rocque records and went inside her uncles office and put her things down going to sleep.

Kaite woke up and saw kristal bed empty she figure that she was probably out making james jealous. She walked out into the kitchen and looked and saw everyone there but Kristal.

looked at her"Honey weres Kristal" She asked

Everyone turned there heads towards her

"You mean you guys haven't seen her" She said to them

James Got up out of the chair followed by Kendall logan and carlos. Mrs. Knight called her cell phone and kaite went to check downstairs to see if she was at the pool. James went into kaites and her room and looked around and everything. He saw an envlope on the nightstand with his name on it he opened it and saw the Neckalace and bracealace he gave her. He put them in her pocket then walked out.


	5. When i look at you

Kristal was asleep in the office when the door opened and gustavos came in followed by Kelly. They were confused about why she was there. Kelly was gonna wake her upand figure out why she was there when the boys came in the room and before saying anything they saw kirstal and sighed with relief that she was there. Gustavos told the boys to go out in the hall. They walked out

"Dogs! Why is my niece sleeping in my office and not at your place" Gustavo asked them yelling lowly so kristal wouldn't wake up

"We dont know. Katie woke up this morning and she wasn't there so we went looking for her and then came here and i guess she came here"Kendall told him

"Well what happened that made her come here" Gustavo asked them and looked at all of them wondering what happened

The Guys looked from one to the other thinking of what to tell him. James didn't want to tell him what happened between them last night and carlos couldn't tell them about the plan speically infront of james. They looked at gustavos still didnt know what to say

"we have no idea what happened last night" Logan told him

"Fine but i need to go talk to her"Gustavos said and turned to go into his office

Kristal had gotten up and stared at the ceiling thinking about james

Flashback

_It was weeks after there anniversay and things were going great they were visiting Kendall at work. Like they normally would Logan was sitting on a car next to carlos. James was leaning on the car with his arms wrapped around kristals waist._

_"You guys i tried everything to become famous and nothing has been working lately"James said and looked at them_

_Kendall pushed the wagen across the lot and made it into where it wasn't to go"James it'll happen" He told him_

_"You never know kendall things could be changing for all of us. soon"Kristal told them not knowing that might for all of them including herself_

_"Do you know something we dont"They all asked her_

_Kristal just smiled not wanting to tell any of them yet though kendall knew that she knew something. She just smiled and leaned her head on james shoulder._

_"Speaking off that i think we need to talk babe"James said and looked at her _

_Kristal didnt like the sound of that"Sure" She said and turned around and looked at him_

_James took both her hands"babe you know i love you but" He said looking at her _

_Kristal looked at him she knew"But what" She said looking at him holding back the tears that were forming_

_"I think we need to Break up. i mean i need to foucs on my acting of singing career and i cant do that if your around"James told her_

_Kristal couldn't say anything everything was becoming blurry from the tears that had escaped from her let go of his hands and ran from the lot towards her house._

Kristal heard the door open and whipped the tears from her eyes and turned and saw her uncle then carlos logan and got up and walked over and hugged kendall logan and carlos they hugged her back. James watched from the hall he figure that her being here was his fault. But seeing her with Carlos drove him crazy.

"I just need to be alone" Kristal said as she moved away from them and passed James and walked into the recording and sat in the cornering and took her ipod out and put her ear buds in and looked through the songs and put on when i look at you and listened to it and started thinking. She pulled her knees to her chest

everyone else went to the other side of the record studio and watched her as she got up and sat by the panio and started playing and singing along to the song from the chrous on "_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_Whoa-oh_

_You appear just like dream to me"_

She finished sing and put her head in her hands. She hated feeling like this but thats how James made her feel and sooner or later they had to have it out but she didnt know when that would be. She turned around to see James holding carlos up against the wall. She pulled her ear buds out and ran into the stuido to see what was going on.

"I thought we were friends carlos how could you dated my ex"James yelled holding him up against the wall Kendall and Logan were trying to pull him on carlos along with gustavos and kelly

"James stop"Kristal yelled the plan was going to far and going wrong

James turned and looked at her and let go of carlos and walked over towards her "How could you date my best friend" James asked almost yelling

Kristal new that it went to far and with out thinking the truth came out "IM NOT DATING HIM GOD JAMES YOU CAN BE SO STUPID SOMETIMES!"Kristal yelled"YOU SHOWED UP WITH THAT GIRL THAT I WAS HURT AND JEALOUS. THAT WE ALL CAME UP WITH A PLAN TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS." Kristal yelled almost in tears

Logan looked at carlos and kendall and whisper "Guess the plan didnt work out"

James went to speak but kristal just ran out like the day they broke up but instead of him just standing there like the last time he went after her. She ran out and it started raining "Great' She yelled she went to walk but felt someone grab her arm gently and turned her around. She saw james and pulled her arm away

"Why did you make that plan and why on earth did you come here two months ago and not tell me. but bring Craig"James asked her as it started down pouring

Kristal looked away then looked at him "Because you hurt me you broke my heart by picking your music career over me over our realtionship. I spent weeks crying over you and when kendall logan and carlos came to say good before you guys left they so how much of a mess i was and almost didnt go. But because i know all of you could do it. I was right and i figure that if i just let you go and not see you it be easier and it was until now"Kristal told him"I cant do this" She said and walked walked towards the palm woods

James walked back into the studio and sat on the couch as Logan carlos and kendall came out and saw him they all sat around him. James looked at the floor thinking about everything that kristal just told her. He looked at his friends " Was she that big of a mess when you guys saw her before we left" they all nodded James felt bad about everything. He had to fix this he just didnt know how or what to walked back to the Plam woods and by the time she was back there she was shoking wet from the rain. She walked over and ignore camille and jo she wasn't trying to be a bitch she just needed to be walked to the elevator and pressed the button onces the doors up she got in gettiing out arriving on the floor she ran to 2J and went inside and closed the door walking over to the couch she sat at the corner of it and looked at the wall thinking

_flashback_

_It was time for the guys to had locked herself in her room and hadn't left it for days shes been crying over James. As much as she tried she could never hate him. She had just finished watching another moving with two people living happyily ever after. She through her remote at the T.V as the door was opening and kendall came in and duck almost getting hit with out_

_"Nice we come to say bye and you try to hit me"Kendall said and smiled trying to make her laugh_

_Kristal got up out of bed in sweat pants and a tang top and walked over towards them and looked at them "Its not gonna work making me laugh first james breaks up with me and now my best friend is leaving" She said and started to car and hugged kendall then hugged carlos and Logan_

_"Come on KirstalAnn we'll miss you and keep in touch all the time" Carlos said that made her smile a bit _

_"Yeah Kristal we promise to never lose touch with you"Logan said and hugged her_

_Kristal looked at Kendall her best friend that was always next door to her would never be there again. She started crying again"Promise me that you'll aleast remember the important things to call me about and fill me in on everything" She said to Kendall_

_Kendall looked at her and hugged her"I will Krissy i promise"_

_She watched as they walked out the door and into the limo. She closed the door and looked around it was gonna be different with them being gone. She had found picture of her and james and threw it away. She sat on her bed and thought about everything that changed_

Kristal had looked around the apartment know one was home and she really needed to talk to someone. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. she got up and walked into the kitchen and got a thing of lighters out and took out her breat out of her hair and lit one of the lighters and held it to her breat and waited til it go hot enough and then looked around making sure no one else was home. She put it up against her arm and flinched but kept doing it. When she was done she put it away and went and changed out of her clothes she walked out and sat was she was before on the couch and closed her eyes. She started having a nightmare that someone was chasing after her through a dark alley and james was at the other end laughing as the guy was.

"No"kristal said lowly since she was sleeping. She was tossing and turning as she was dreaming. James had came back with the rest of them but he made it up there frist. he hear her and figure she was have a nightnarme he walked over and sat next to her on the otherside and started to wake her up.

"Kristal wake up" James said as he shook her. she started swating him away since she was still dreaming. James sat there trying to think of another way to wake her up. After a while he gave up and went and sat at the other end.

Around six Kristal woke up and saw kendall next to her and logan and carlos next to him with James at the end by her. She looked at them then got up and walked towards her room Kendall got up and followed her. He had to have her and james talk he hated seeing his two best friends like this. He went and grabbed her arm gently which just so happened to be the arm she burned. She jumped when he touched it

"Owww"Kristal said

"What i didn't even hurt you or touch you" Kendall said looking at her then at her arm

Kristal pulled her arm away"i know i just hit it earlier"Kristal told him which he probably didnt believe

"Look you and james need to talk this whole thing out" Kendall told her as he walked with her to the room and carlos and logan brought james along. they all put them both in here room that she shared with katie and locked them in.

Kristal rolled her eyes she should of saw this coming i mean she knows kendall better then anyone else does. She looked at james and sat on her bed not saying anything. James walked ove and sat at the end of the bed looking at her

"Kristal please hear me out"James said looking at her

Kristal just looked at him then at her hands "whatever" she said

James sighed 'Kristal im sorry i really didnt mean to hurt you back in Minnesota" He said she was gonna say somethign but he held his hand up telling her to be quiet" Yeah i picked my music over you. the one girl i cared about my whole life and i regerted ever since you dont know how bad i wanna to go back in time and change that moment. The moment i lost the one girl i ever truely loved" He looked over at her

Kristal felt the tear escape her eye she didnt look at him

James looked at her he hated seeing her cry speically when he was the one who was making her cry. He got up and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He thought that she would push him away and thats what she did as she got up he saw the mark on her arm "kristal what happened to your arm"

Kristal looked at him then her arm" I hit it" She said He didnt believe her

james got up and took her arm looking at it "thats not a hit mark thats a burn mark" He said and looked at her "Kristal did you burn yourself with something'

Kristal pulled her arm back and looked at him"why did you even care your the one that left me your the one that broke up with me. the one i cried about for weeks." She said her voice cracking. james went over and pulled her into a hug holding her close. She hugged him back she smelled his cuda body spray on him. She didnt want to move from this spot as much as he hurt her she didnt want to let go of him


	6. You mean everything to me

James looked at her "Kristal" he said

Kristal looked up at him looking into his eyes and before she knew it they were kissing. She wrapped his arms around his neck feeling him put his hands on her waist. She moved closer to him he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up She wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over towards her bed. He laid her down on it and started kissing her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. James started to pull her shirt off when they heard a knock at the door and it open as Kendall came in and saw them

"I'm sorry we thought that you two might of killed each other" Kendall said as he left

James and Kristal both got up and stood next to each other near the bed. She looked at him then went over to mirror and fixed her hair and make. James walked up behind her "You know Kendall's gonna ask us about what he just saw" He said and looked at her

Kristal turned around and looked at him" What happened was we got caught up in a moment and kissed this it a kiss that meant nothing" She said and turned around and bit her lip who was she kidding that kiss ment something

James looked at her confused " a kissed that ment nothing. and only a kiss" He said and turned around and then turned back and looked at her "If he didn't walk in we probably would of went all the way" He said looked at her annoyed'How can you say that ment something when you know it did"

Kristal turn towards him "Of course it meant something James but i cant put myself through that again" She told him "James when you broke up with me and when you left i was heart broken and don't say you know cause you don't" She walked over towards him

James looked down "Kristal im sorry i regret hurting you. I'm trying to make it all better and your not helping. So what am i supposed to do" He said looking at her hurt" Kristal if i can take back what i did how i hurt you. I would you ment everything me and you still do. You don't think i was a mess when we broke up cause i was and you don't know how much i wish i can just go back and change everything. Your the only girl i ever loved"James went and opened the door and left the room and left the apartment.

Kendall came in and looked at Kristal how was standing in the middle of the room trying to think about everything that just happened and Kendall look at her and walked over to her"Krissy you ok" He asked and walked over towards her she defiantly was ok she would of said something about him calling her that "Kristal" He said

Kristal snapped out of it "i have to go find James"She said and left the room followed by Kendall and watched her leave the apartment

'what just happened" Logan asked walking over towards Kendall followed by Carlos

"Yeah whats up with that James left all pissed then Kristal went after her." Carlos said and looked and logan

Carlos and Logan looked at each other then "What did you walk in on" They both asked

Kendall looked at them" I walked in and they were on the bed and James was going to pull her shirt off and then i left and this all happened. we have to find the both of them"He said and walked to the door and left followed by Carlos and Logan. they went down to the lobby They heard yelling and screaming they walked out the front door to see james and Kristal fighting and before they could get there to get them to stop. Kristal went to run across the street when i truck was coming and not stopping

"KRISTAL" They all yelled as she turned to see the truck coming. Kristal turned around and saw the truck coming towards before james could get out there in time the turck had hit her. they all ran over to her

"Kristal" James sad as he picked her head up gently and placed it gently on his lap" Kristal baby please" He said as his eyes started to water

Kendall took his phone put calling 911. Logan and Carlos ran inside to get Mrs. Knight James looked down at Kristal and started to cry looking at the girl hes been in love with laying there lifeless. The ambulance came getting Her onto he stretcher went with her. Katie went with the boys. They rushed her into the ER as the guys arived with kaite Gustavo not far behind them

"Mrs. Knight" James said as he ran over to her "whats going on is she ok is she gonna make." He said panicking

looked at him to calm him down "James calm down right now shes in the ER with surgery" She told him

"But shes going to be ok"Kendall ask

"Yeah is she"carlos asked

"We should of did something got there in time but no we didnt"Logan said

"Guys" screamed "shes gonna be fine" She told them as the doctor came out

Gustavos went up to the doctor "Whats going on doctor" He asked

The doctor looked at them" Shes fine she had cuts and brusies and a broken ribs and as of right now shes unconscies." He told them

"Can we all go see her" kaite asked

"Yes you can" the doctor said and went to look at them and watched as they them walk into her room. then all looked at her james stood by the door he hated seeing her in the hospital. They all stayed there for a little while and talked to her and was time to leave but james didnt want to so the doctor let him stay. He laid nex to her on the bed and put his arm around her

"Kristal Im so sorry about this and everything if it wasn't for me and for what happened tonight. You wouldn't be in here this is all my fault. I trade to make up for everything i did to make up for what i did but i just screwed it up. i screw everything up." He said and held her and kissed the top of her head" Im so sorry i need you to be ok"

Kristal heard what he said she moved closer to him and leaned her head on his chest "you dont screw everything up" She said lowly but he heard it. She looked up at him

"Kristal" James said looked at her and smiled and kissed her"Kristal im sorry about everything i didnt mean it" He said and took her hand

Kristal kissed him back"James i know i heard you. i forgave you a while ago i was just with the fact of you bringing that girl to dinner the other night" She said looking at him. James held her. They Fell asleep.

The Next morning kristal woke up she looked around saw she was in the hospital. She looked over and saw james next to her. She wanted to get up and walk she moved out of james arm only til feel him pull her back close to him she smiled

"How do you know everytime im awake" Kristal asked him

james smiled "Cause i know you" He said and smiled "dont get up stay here" He said and kissed her forehead

Kristal smiled and got out of his arms again"i want to go for a walk" She said as everyone else came in

Kendall smiled seeing her up and went over and hugged her along with logan and carlos"What did james kick you out of the bed last night" Kendall asked and joking seeing him in the bed

James laughed a got up and walked over behind kristal and wrapped his arms around her waist"no we talked everything out" He told everyone

"So anyone know when i get to go home i hate it here"Kristal said and looked at james. They all looked at them confused just yesterday they were at eachothers throat

After asking that the doctor walked in and saw her up on her feet "Well looks like someones feeling better" He said.

Kristal looked over at the doctor" kinda im still in pain from everything. But everything else thing else is great"she smiled up at james

The guys were still confused and just started at them. The doctor looked at her chart "you can go as soon as i make sure everythings fine" He said and kristal nodded

Kendall went over to james"While you do that were gonna talk to james" he said and looked at james " James hallway' He said and left followed by carlos logan and james

James looked at them" What?" He asked then

Kendall turned and looked at him" whats going on with you two" He asked

James looked at him "nothing we kissed and talked everything out' he told them

Logan put his hands in his pockets "You guys are just confusing" He said and carlos nodded in agreement

The doctor told kristal that she could go home she told him not to tell the guys. He nodded and and walked out to let her get ready. the guys were into much of talkign about how confusing james and kristal. Kristal finished getting ready then walked out watching them talk which was funny

"You guys just dont get it" James said to them

Kendall logan and carlos saw kristal standing in the smiled at them and walked over next to james "They dont get what" She said and smiled

James turned and looked at her"Your coming home" He smiled and asked her

"Yeah but not with you" She said joking "Im going home with this gorgeous ex boyfriend" She said and smiled

James smiled and walked out with her and the guys they got in the car and went back to the plam woods. James helped her up to the apartment. Getting there she saw everyone there she went to go and talk to and thank her when Camille and Jo pulled her into her from with kaite

"So tell us everything" They all asked

Kristal just smiled and shook her head. and sat down on her bed and they sat around her. Outside all the guys went and leaned there ears up against the door. Listening in on there conversation waiting to figure out what she was going to say

Kristal smiled "what nothing happened i mean james stay and we talk everything out and thats just about it'

Kaite looked at her "So do you wanna be with him or not thats what we all wanna know" Katie said

Camille and jo Nodded in agreement

Kristal smiled and looked at them and blushed a little "Yeah but i wanna play hard to get with him first" She said and looked at them"What"

They all just nodded went to get everyone for dinner. they didnt know that the boys have been listening. The girls got up and left the room and went to the dinner table and sat around. The girls smiled at eachother knowing the plan. But they didnt know was that the guys knew about it to.


	7. Leaving or Staying

After they all finished eating Kristal heard her phone go off with the ring 'just dance' they all looked over at her as she jumped up from the table to go answer it. She didnt bother looking at the caller idea. Katie laughed at james since he now looked like a lost puppy cause kristal went to get her phone

Phone convo

"ello" kristal said

"KristalAnn Rocque"The myster person on the phone said

"Yes" She answered and thought for a second theres only one person in the world that would call her by her full name"OMG" She said and smiled everyone turned there heads turns her when she had screamed omg

"wow i thought it would take you forever to figure out it was me" The person said

"How could i not figure out it was you Aria Marie Summers" She said as she hopped up on the counter "How you are were are i thought you lost your phone" she said and swung her legs as she talked

"Well i did but i got a new one and im right outside the apartment your staying at" Aria told her

"No way" Kristal said smiling

"Yes way"Aria said and laughed

"No way really" She asked

"Yes now open the door" she said and hung up

Kristal hung up and jumped off the counter and opened the door seeing her best friend that she hadn't seen in months standing right in front of her. She let go of her phone and it dropped on the floor" OMG Aria" She said and hugged her friend tight" what are you doing here. i thought your parents said you couldn't come" She said as they went inside

"Yeah well they didnt but an ex of yours" Aria said and pointed to james"had your uncle call my parents and got them to agree to let me come" She said. Kendall Carlos Logan and james all got up and said hi to her

Kristal smiled at James "Maybe he was trying to make up for what he did and bringing my best friend here thats a plus" She thought to herself. Aria smiled and pulled kristal into a room"Oh carefully im still hurt from getting hit" she told her

Aria crossed her arms and looked at her "Whats going on with you and James" She asked as everyone else listened in on there converstion

"Nothings going on with me and james" She told her as carlos Kendall and logan came in"guys were talking here"

"we know but it involves james and you might be talking about how your gonna play hard to get" carlos told her Kendall and logan looked at him

"YOU GUYS LISTENED ON OUR CONVERSTION BEFORE" Kristal yelled she was annoyed

"Were sorry" They said in unison

Kristal just nodded at them and looked at aria who was thinking about something"What are you thinking about" She asked her

Aria smiled and sat on the bed" Remember how you would wear those really hot outfits just to drive james crazy and when you played hard to get before you guys started dating the first time" She said

Kristal knew where this was going" I like your idea wanna help" She said and walked over to her closet"Kendall logan carlos out" They rolled there eyes and left. Kristal and aria got to work on the otufit

They sat on the couch and james looked at them"Whats going on in there? She say anything about me" He asked them

"No She didnt"Kendall told him

James looked at logan"What did they talk about" He asked

Logan looked at him "Nothing" He told james they weren't going to tell him what they planned but there was always one person that would tell

James looked at carlos and carlos got up and walked into the kitchen only for james to follow"Oh carlos what were they taking about'

carlos looked at him' Nothing i swear nothing they weren't making up another plan if thats what you think" Carlso said trying not to spill anything he knew

Aria finished up with Kristal eyeshadow and closed it up putting it down on the vanity "You look prefect" She said looking at her friend

Kristal got up "Hot enough to mess with him' She said and walked over to the mirror and looked. She has on tight skinny jeans and a baby blue tang top with a dark blue denmi vest over it. Her hair was curly and her make was perfect" Aria your the best" She said and hugged her friend

"I know"Aria said"Now wheres and katie" She asked

"they went shopping" Kristal told her"Now go out there"

Aria laughed and went out there she shooked her head at the four guys and sat next to kendall. Aria always thought that carlos was cute. He got away from james and sat next to her. James gave up on finding out what they were up to. Aria knew what she had to do and looked at Kendall and nodded giving him the signal. its weird how after all this time they remembered the signel

Kendall leaned back on the couch with Jo on his lap and turned his head towards kristals room " Hey krissy come out here for a second" He said

Kristal rolled her eyes of course he would call her krissy. She walked out of the room and walked over to the couch and stood next to it and looked at all of them. Logan and carlos eyes opened widen Camille smiled "What Kennybear" She said smirked she knew he hated that nickname. James looked up and saw kristal his mouth dropped opened and started at her like he just saw a ghost. She smirked at him

"Dont call me that Krissy"Kendall said annoyed and looked at james and laughed

"Well you called me Krissy so Ha" She said and smiled and sat on the coffee table infront of them.

Kendall had forgotten that carlos didnt know about Aria liking him"Well atleast i would tell a certain helmet head best friend that another one of there best friend likes him" Kednall said

James looked at them and thought that he met kristal had liked carlos. Kristal looked over at james and saw the jealousy in his eyes. Carlos just looked at Kendall after he said that. Logan left to bring Camille home. Kristal got up and walked over and sat on james lap

Kristal leaned foward to whisper in his ear" calm down james. its not me that likes him though jealous doesnt make you look sexy" She said then leaned foward and kissed him. She got up off his lap and sat where logan had been sitting

Carlos looked around at all of them "So who is it that likes me" He asked looking around at everyone

They all looked at eachother not wanting to tell. Aria looked at kristal and she looked at aria She knew that aria didnt want him to find out this way. Aria got up and took carlos out into the hall way to tell him and after that carlos came in and told everyone they be back later. kristal smiled at aria.

"well"Kendall said" Looks like me opening my big mouth worked out for the both of them. Now me and jo have a movie to see' He said as he got up with jo and left leaving james and kristal along in the apartment. but Kristal had alot of tricks up her sleves

James looked at her and smirked he got up and sat next to her."So either your trying to mess with my head again or you have a date tonight" He said and looked at her

Kristal smiled and got up and turned to face him"neither" She said and winked at him and walked into the kitchen to get a drink since she had to take the medince that the doctor gave her.

James walked over and stood behind her and looked at her"Then why did you change into an outfit that makes you look amazing and sexy" He said and walked up behind her and put his hands on her Hips

Kristal smikred hopfully the plan will last longer then the other one "well i wanted to change" She said and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck"Thanks for having my uncle talk aria parents into letting her come"

James smiled at her"Your welcome" He said and smirked"You know i know your up to something." He said looking at her

Kristal smiled innocently "Im not up to anything Diamond" she said and walked away and got up on the counter

James laughed and walked over to here and rested his hands on the counter 'You seem to have forgotten that i know you better then anyone else" He said" And i know for a fact that you Aria always have a plan when it comes to you two" He said and smiled

Kristal looked at him "All i have to say to you is "She leaned forward like she was going to kiss him but didnt she whispered in his ear "Game on" she said and smirked she knew that there was one thing that would leave him wanting more. She put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed hime deeply and passionately as she wrapped her legs aroud his waist. James kissed her back Passionately and deeply. Kristal deeped the kiss then playfully bit his bottom lip. She pulled back and smirked. She got off the counter and walked over into the living room and smirked.

James turned to look at her "Why must you always do that to me" He asked as he walked over to her and put his arms around her

Kristal looked at him and smiled "Do what" She asked as she got out of his grip and sat on the couch she looked ove at him

James sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder "Kiss me like that then leave" He said putting his feet up on the coffe table

Kristal smiled "I dont know what your talkign about" She said as came back with katie

Katie walked over and sat next to kristal and smiled. She needed to talk to kristal alone so she had to think of someway to get rid of james. Then she got it "james i saw Logan and Kendall with all your cuda products" She told him and kristal looked at her. James got up and left

'kaite why you tell him that" Kristal asked and laughed

Katie looked at her "Because i needed to talk to uncle Just got a call from your parents they want him to either record songs with you or you have to go back home meaning leaving james again" She said

Kristal looked at the coffee table "What no i cant go back to Minnesota" She said and got up but got up to fast as she got dizzy a little."I need to stay here i cant leave i love it here theres no one im making a record. There No way in Hell im leaving james again i just cant leave him just spending time with him and everything else has been amazing" she said as the guys plus Aria walked in hearing everything and just listened before saying anything "I can't lose James again Katie you probably do know this but i love james im inlove with him even after he broke up with me the first time and now i can't stand the thought of losing him. What am I going to do" She said as she turned to go in her room and saw everyone

They looked at her knowing something was wronng but didnt get the whole story. they all wanted to know what happened but she didnt want to tell them. She went over to them and took James hand and walked into the room and closed the door. She started pacing around the room thinking of a way to get out of having to leave and/or record a cd. James just watching trying to think of what to say

"i cant believe my parents" Kristal said and ran her fingers through her hair"They always do this to me. Its either record a CD or leave here and not see you ever again but i dont wanna record and dont wanna leave you" She said still pacing around

James got up and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing"Kristal whats going on who is saying you have to leave" He asked

Kristal looked at him"My parents said that i either record a CD with my uncle or i have to go back home and i dont want to i cant leave you guys specially you" She said looking at him

"What?" James said looking at her then went and sat ont he bed

Kristal went and sat next to him"There are no choices this time" She sighed and sat next to him."But i guess the only thing to do is record the Cd" she said and james looked at her

James smiled" You do that instead of leaving" He said and moved some of her hair out of her face

Kristal smiled 'Of course i would" She said" See i would rather stay here with this hot gorgeous sexy guy i know. then go back there with out him' she said and smirked

James Kissed her and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Kristal kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Like clock work the door opened up but this time it was Mrs. Knight she cleared her throat as James and kristal pulled back

"hey Momma Knight" Kristal said and smiled as she got up of james lap

"Kristal Your uncle gustavo wants to see you bright and early tomorrow so everyone needs to go to sleep" Mrs. Knight said and left

"I swear its like clock work with everyone" James said and looked at kristal

Kristal giggle and kissed him softly 'Night james"

James kissed her back" Night Kristal"

James left and went into the living room and Kristal got ready for bed. Around nine everyone else went to sleep. It five in the morning when Mrs. Knight came to wake kristal up. Kristal rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen to see logan kendall and carlos there james was probably still sleeping. She ran her fingers through her hair and went into his room. she stood next to the bed and looked at him and smiled

Kristal pulled the blanket off him "James get you Butt out of bed now" She said and left the room with his blanket the others just laughed. Kristal through his blanket in the swirly slide. She went a got a cup of coffee and went and sat at the table next to Kendall

"Morning Krissy" he said and smiled

kristal glared at him and took a sip of her coffee. Five mintues later james came out of his room with only his Pj pants on kristal looked at him and bit her lip he was sexy he had a six was still confused cause he didnt know where his blanket was.

"kendall what happened to my blanket' James asked him

"Kristal put it in the swirly slide" Kendall told him kristal kicked kendall under the table

James laughed and went over and took her coffee before he got his blanket

"jamess" Kristal whined and got up from the table she walked into the room she now shared with katie and Aria and changed and came out" Ass stole my coffee" She said and got other cup and drank it

James laughed "Well you stole my blanket so were even" He said

Kristal rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone and walked out and went to the studio and saw kelly and her uncle. She yawned and went into his office

"Listen Uncle Gustavo im only doing things so i can stay here" Kristal told him

Gustavo looked and her and nodded" I know cause i know how much you dislike living with your parents. do you have songs that we can sing today" He asked

Kristal not and took her book out" A few" she said and looked at him


	8. Mine

Gustavo's looked as his niece who now had a book infront of her of written songs "Just a few thats more then a few" He said looking at her

Kristal shrugged "well some were from when me and James broke up" She told him

"well let go get started. You dont mind if the monkey dogs watch do you?" He asked getting up and walked out

Kristal got up and followed him into the recording studio "No not at all" she said and saw the guys there" As long as they knew that half are from when me and James brokeup' She said and walked into the booth and put the headset on waiting for Gustavo to tell her to start. Once she god the signal she started to Sing her song good bye

_"I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

Kristal looked at james as she kept sing

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

_'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye "_

Kristal finished sing then looked up at everyone she remembered writing that song a few weeks after they had broken up it was true how she felt during that song. But that was the only brake up song she wrote the other were about how James her feel and how she felt about him. Her uncle pressed the button to talk to her"Alright Kristal lets try another one" Kristal nodded as the music started to play for the next song. this song was just how the relationship was when they first started out

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_

_And I was crying on the staircase-_

_begging you, "Please don't go..."_

_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_

_but you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you "_

"Kristal i have a question. Do you have any song thats not someone love song or a brake up song." Her uncle asked her

Kristal giggled and nodded"Yeah i have ones that aren't" She told him she smiled and thought of what one of them she was going to sing next

Gustavo pressed the button to talk again"Ok not that i dont like the other ones. Its just if i here one more i will fall asleep" He said

Kristal smiled and laughed at her uncle. He could be annoying most well all the time but he always wanted what was best for her and the dogs. She shook her head and smiled and Started on the last song she had to sing for the day

_"Dark mascara on my eyes and I've got_

_My black shirt and my jeans fittin' just right_

_Val and I gonna kick it tonight like_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_Leave the house in the car goin' to the club_

_Slide through the doors give my girl a good luck_

_Gonna scan the floor to find myself my first stud_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_[chorus]_

_I'm an in I'm an instigator_

_Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!_

_I'm a tra- I'm a trouble maker_

_One boy - two boys - three boys - and I..._

_I'm an in I'm an instigator_

_And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!_

_I'm a bum I'm a bum bum shaker_

_One boy - two boys - three boys - and I..._

_All the girls here seem to have an attitude_

_But there ain't no stoppin' me - I'm in a party mood_

_2am and the bass still kicks like_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_My girl Val's hittin' it with the bad boys_

_And I'm shake - shakin' it with the shy boys_

_And we won't leave till we've had all the hot boys_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum"_

Kristal smiled taking headset off and walked out "So these have to be good enough for me to stay Here and not have to go back to Minnesota" Kristal said

Gustavos looked at her and got up "I know you only told me about a THOUSAND times" He yelled

Kristal put her hands on her hips" Don't yell at me." She said "YOU KNOW I HATE LIVING WITH THEM THEY ALWAYS TRY TO KEEP ME AND JAMES APART AND THEY ONLY CARE ABOUT THERE MONEY AND THEMSELVES" She yelled back at him

The guys looked at them both. Kendall was shocked that someone yelled at gustavos. Gustavos just shook his head and started working on the music. Kristal walked out and went into his office a picked up a pull from his couch and screamed into it she was furstated about her parents and trying to mess with james and everything was just stressing her out. Why did all of this have to be happening to her.

Kristal only knew one thing that just let all the stress out of her body. She went looking through her bag and found the lighter and her hair clip she lit up her lighter and held it to her clip after it was hot enough she rolled her slevee up and held it up against her arm. She removed it and looked at it. She put them away and walked out of the office and back into the studio. When her phone went off telling her she had a text from james

_"Meet me on the roof of the plamwoods later on tonight" James sent her_

Being that they were in the same room she turned around and smiled at him. Gustavo came in and played back the songs for her. Kristal smiled and hugged her uncle "Your the best uncle ever" She said and smiled 'Now mom and dad have to hear it and then i get to stay"

Gustavo looked at her "But you know that if they you stay they might want you to stay with me and not with the dogs if they know about whatever is going on with you and james" He told her

Kristal rolled her eyes "Nothings going on with us yet at least but doesn't matter i can jsut get an aparment at the palmwoods"

James looked at her listening to her tell Gustavo _"Not yet what does she mean by that"_ he thought to himself. Kendall logan and carlos fighting with each other. Kristal got annoyed with her uncle and got up and walked out. She sighed and sat on the chair in the lobby. James came out and stood next to her

"Whats wrong"James asked her

Kristal looked at him and got up"Whats wrong is my parents there driving me insane and i cant take it anymore"

James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close"How about we get out of here. Thats if your done for the day"He said and smirked

Kristal kissed him"Im done for the day. and Aria out with and Katie" She said and smirked and pulled away and walked out of Roquce records getting into the followed after her. Once he got in she climb onto his lap and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck James kissed her back and ran his hands up her shirt. Arriving at the plamwoods they both got out of the limo and ran over to the elevator getting inside james pinned her up against the wall and kissed her neck "james" Kristal said biting her lip. Getting onto there floor james picked her up bridal style and brought her into the aparment. HE walked into his and kendalls room and placed her on the bed. Kristal pulled him down ontop of her and kissed him biting her lower lip playfully. James pulled her shirt off tossing it on the ground then start undoing her skirt sliding it off. kristal took off his shirt and pants. After awhile they both laid there under james blanket Kristal head on his chest

James looked down at kristal "That was amazing"

Kristal looked up at him and kissed him"Yeah it was" They laid there kristal in james arm she wouldn't want to be anywhere elese. They heard the door open up to the apartment

"Kristal James" Kendall yelled

Kristal and james looked at each other and both got out of the bed quickly and got re dressed as fast as they could. Kristal walked out followed by james who was fixing his hair "Yeah kendall"

Kendall just stood there looking at them as kristal fixed her skirt and james finished fixing his hair "We were just wondering what happened to you two"

Kristal looked at him"Nothing we just decide to come back here" She told him

Carlos came in and looked at them "James were having a guys night since Aria Momma knight and katie. and kristal probably has to do stuff" He said

Logan came in and looked at both of them Kristal with her hair mess kinda and james with his shirt on backwards. He laughed kristal glared at him. James went and got ready and kristal fixed her hair and went and sat on the orange couch. James walked out and he went over to the couch and kissed her cheek "Dont miss me to much" He said and smirked kristal laughed and watched as they all left. She had nothing to do no one was home so she figure that she could either right or just dance around. She picked dance around she put music on and danced around having as much fun as anyone could have by themselfs. It was around ten whenever came back kristal was sitting on the couch with her ipod on listening to mine by taylor swift

"Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine" She sang and got up to get a drink and turned and saw everyone she blushed a bit and smiled taking her head phones out."Have fun" She asked them all


	9. Im Pregnant

Aria walked over to her "Yes we had fun shopping, But before anything i need to talk to you alone" She told her

Kristal looked at her"You know here where never alone someones always listening to someone else Conversation'" Kristal said and glared at the guys

Aria laughed and walked out of the apartment followed by Kristal and went out to Aria rentall car and shut the windows and locked the doors. So no one could get in to hear there conversation. She turned and looked at kristal. she knew what Aria was gonna ask her it was only a matter of time before she put two and two together. That or whatever carlos had told her

"so what happened with you and james' She asked her

Kristal blushed a bit" Nothing happened between us" She told her

Aria crossed her arms and raised her eye brow"Your a terrible lair. You two totally had sex" She said. the boys were at the back window trying to listen but they couldn't. Kristal saw them and turned the music on

Kristal looked at Aria and tried not to blush."What no we didn't.. why would you think that' She said and looked at her

Aria just looked at her

"Ok fine we did"Kristal said and looked at her

Aria eye open wide "Omg Really." She said and smiled a bit" I thought you were gonna play hard to get with him" She said

Kristal looked at her "I know but have he seen what he looks like with out a shirt on or the way he looks in general" She told her

Aria rolled her eyes and laughed "you need to not get distracted by him no matter what or the plan will fail"

Kristal ran her fingers through her hair "I cant help it"

They heard a knock on the window and jumped. they looked and saw it was jo and Camille and someone else Who was Kendall dressed as a girl. Kristal laughed and opened the window"Hey Camille jo and Kendall." She said she knew right off the bat that it was kendall

Kendall looked at her"How did you know." Kristal intruped him before he could his sentence

"Kendall i known you for ever i think i would know what you look like" Kristal told him

'Come on i just wanna know what happened tonight with you and james"Kendall said looking at her

Aria looked at him then kristal trying to not tell him Kristal looked over at her and glared. Aria was just like carlos they could never keep secerts specially bigs ones like the one about James and Kristal. Before anyone knew it aria Blurted it out "KRISTAL AND JAMES HAD SEX!" She covered her mouth

Kristal got out of the car and went back up to the aparment and shut the door slamming it katie James Carlos and Logan looked as she did. She walked back into the room slamming that door and locked it. She didnt care if people knew about what happened between them its just that kendall always act like a over protective older brother when it came to guys and dating. She laid back in the bed and heard the knock on the door and just ignore it. She was mad that Aria blurt it out like that specially since everyone at the plamwoods heard her. Kristal laid on her side facing the wall when the door opened she figure it was kaite or aria coming in to get changed. She closed her eyes to act like she was sleeping when she felt someone wrap there arm around her

James smiled and leaned in and whispered in her ear 'I know your not sleeping' he said

Kristal just laid there she didnt want to talk to anyone right now and then she realized something. When what happened between her and james today they didnt use protection. She shot up in bed which made james fall off "Omg" She said and walked out and grabbed her phone and went and called kelly. James came out of the room totally confused about what just happened

Kelly had just got home from work when her phone went off" Hello this is kelly"

Kristal Ran her fingers through her hair"Kelly are you home i need to talk to you" She said

'Yeah i just got home Why whats wrong"She asked

"I'll explain when i see you" She told kelly and hung up and ran to kellys house. She got there and knocked on the door out of breath. She was trying to catch her breath as kelly opened the went inside

Kelly looked at her "Did you run her all the way from the plam woods" Kelly asked her

Kristal nodded finally catching her breath she looked at Kelly "." She told her talking really fast

Kelly looked at her "You and james what and you might be what" She looked at her and shock

Kristal didnt think that she understood her "I could be pregnant kelly"She went into the living room and sat down

Kelly followed her and sat next to her" Kristal Honey its ok you might not even be we just have to wait and find out' She said and rubbed her back

"how could i be so stupid. I was supposed to play hard to get not sleep with him and may or may not be pregnant' Kristal said and put her head in her hands

Kelly looked at her "Kristal maybe you should talk to james about this i meand you never know he might take this pretty well"

"I wanna wait til i know for sure before i tell him" She told her

Kelly nodded and hugged her. Kristal hugged her back and started to cry this really was one of the dumbest things she could of done in her life and she had done alot of dumb things. But if she was pregnant this was by far the dumbest. She stayed there talking about everything and how she would tell was glad that Kelly was there when she really needed her. She looked at her phone and saw it was two in the morning and she had miss calls and texts from James. Kelly told her she would drive her back they walked out of her place and got into her car and headed back to the plam woods. kristal thanked her and got out and went up to the apartment and try to sneak in. But the lights went on and she saw james standing there she thought it was mrs. Knight but she figured kelly told her kristal was with turned and faced him

"Hi James" Kristal said and put her things buy the door

James walked over towards her "Where have you been its freaking two in the morning"

Kristal looked at him"i was out i needed to talk to someone about something"

james walked closer to her" til two in the morning" he said "what could there possible be to talk about" he asked

Kristal was annoyed with him asking question til she just blurted it out "the fact we didnt use protection and i could be pregnant or may not be" She said and stormed off into the room and went to sleep

James stood there after hearing her say she could be pregnant. He walked back to his and kendalls room and laid down staring at the looked up at the ceiling and started to cry how could she be so stupid but thats what james did to Made her do stupid things and act stupidly. She didnt regret having sex with him. She fell asleep and woke up the next morning to Aria jumping up and down on her sat up and didnt move she didnt wanna face james not now atleast Aria knew something was wrong and sat down next to her 'Kristal whats wrong" she asked

Kristal looked at her "I cant tell you i'll text you it" Kristal took her phone out and texted her _"i could be pregnant"_ She sent her it "delete after you read it"

Aria read it and her eyes opened wide"YOU COULD BE PREGNANT' She yelled and just like last night everyone heard causing carlos kendall Logan and katie to ran inside the room

"WHAT"they all screamed

kristal hit her hand up against her head and glared at Aria. She just mouthed sorry. She didnt wanted tell them but she knew that she had to even if she didnt know for sure yet "I could be" She told them then felt sick to her stomach and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and got sick. Mrs. Knight walked in after her and held her hair back and rubbed her back. After she was done with her morning sickness she leaned against the bathtub. looked at her "Kristal sweetie its gonna be ok"

Kristal shook her head "no its not Im only 16 and i might be pregnant how is everything going to be out" She asked her crying

held her nad rubbed her back "Because you have me kendall katie carlos logan aria and James to help you through this" She told her

Kristal looked up at her " thanks your more of a mom to me then my own "She told her and her hugged her then whipped the tears away

hugged her back"you were always like a daughter to me sweetie" She said and looked at her "Now how about i go to the store and get you a get just so we can find out"

Kristal nodded and got up and walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to Aria and everyone James looked at her. Kristal couldn't look at him not yet atleast he was finally going after his dream and something like her maybe being pregnant could ruin it for him, They didnt plan it it just .Knight came back a with a test and kristal jumped up and took it from her and went into the bathroom to take sat on the tub waiting for it to be time to check for the answer. where there was a knock and came in and sat next to her. Kristal was freaking out. After it was time to check she got up and looked she saw it was positive. She started crying then held the test close to her. went to comfort her but before she coul kristal dropped the test and ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and laid on her bed looking at the wall

James got up from the couch and saw kristal run. He saw come out of the bathroom with the test and she handed him it. He looked at it and sighed and went into kristal room and sat next to her on the bed 'Kristal we need to talk about this"

Kristal turned and looked at him her eyes were red& puffy from crying"Yeah and how big of idiots were are for not using i dont regert it and im just to young to be a mom but i cant give it up or get an abortion" She told him "and you have your dream right infront of you and i just screwed it up for you"

James looked at her" You didnt screw anything up kristal" He said "My dream could still happen but its not that important anymore. Whats in important now is you and our unborn child"

Kristal looked at him "Yeah but how do i know this wont turn into what happened the last time between us" She told him

James looked down then at her"Before i was an idiot letting you go but now its different i have you back and were gonna have a baby"

Kristal looked at him and nodded she didnt plan on anything of this. She was wondering if he was lying or not. She laid there with him looking at the ceiling just thinking.

It was the week before thanksgiving Kristal still hadn't told her parents about the pregnancy and she was five months into. It was tweleve in the after noon when it dawn on Kristal that her parents come and visit her uncle around this time and they didnt know that she and James were somewhat togethe but not officaly yet. She was sitting on the couch with Her uncle who had come and visited them all. She looked over at her uncle and finally realized it.

"OMG" Kristal said getting up from the couch which only made everyone crowd around her thinking something went wrong.

"Whats wrong you ok" james asked looking at her worried

Kristal looked at him and everyone "Im Fine its just my parents normal come and visit about now." She said and started pacing around the living room

* * *

Authors note

Ok so i need some ideas for new characters. so now its a concest submit entires and you might just get put into my story

and im loaded with homework so it may take a while for to get to the replies


	10. My parents are here

Gustavo looked at his niece "But that shouldn't be a big deal since you told them right?" He asked her

Kristal looked down then back up at him she didnt tell her parents not yet at least she knew if she told them then they'd figure out that she had been with James "No i haven't really talk to them"

James and everyone looked at her trying to figure out why she hadn't told her parents yet about her being pregnant. Before anyone could ask there was a knock on the door. went and opened it. Kristal parents were standing there. Kristal got up from James lap and walked over to the door

"Mom, dad what are you doing here" She asked them

Kristal mom came in and hugged her daughter"We always come but we figured that we stop by and visit everyone here"She said as she looked down at her daughter and noticed her baby bump

Kristal dad looked at her and noticed it to he looked up at james "Kristal are pregnant" He asked her

Kristal stood there looking at them she knew she should of told them Five months ago "Yeah i am"She told them

Kristal mom stepped forward towards james "You! how could you get my daughter pregnant and ruin her life i knew you weren't good enough" She said yelling at james

Kristal thought of what to say she didnt want james to get yelled at by both her parents and then her having to go home."Guy its not his its Kendalls" She said with out thinking

Everyone turned and looked at her and jo looked at kendall. Kristal looked at kendall and gave him the help me out face. He got what she ment

"right it is mine was just a moment that didn't mean to happen" He told them

Kristal mouthed thank you to him and saw him walk over and tell Jo about what just happened. James looked at kristal looking for an explaination. She knew she had to explain it to him later.

Kristals mom looked at her "Alright well if you didnt mean it. I mean i know how responsible you and kendall are"

Kristal hated lying to her parents but she had to do to the fact that she didnt wanna go back and live with .Knight took Kristal parents and gustavo out to dinner that night. All the kids were in the apartment Jo and kendall were in the living room. Logan and camille were in the and carlos were up by the swirly slide. Katie was in her room. Kristal and James were next to jo and kendall in the living room. It was quiet probably do to the fact about what happened earlier. No one knew what to say then finally james said something

"How could you let them think its Kendalls baby when its not it mine and yours" James said looking at her

Kristal looked at him"im sorry i paniced ok if they found out that im pregnant with your child then i have to go back and live with them meaning you'd never see me or the baby" She told him

James leaned his head back on the couch "Well whats gonna happen when they find out the truth. I mean im sure its gonna happen." He told her

Kristal sighed and got up and sat on his lap"They wont find out the truth and if they do then i'll just get emanciptaed from them" She told him and looked at him " Listen i love you and you know that but I can't risk losing you right now if they were to find out the truth" She got up and went into the kitchen.

James followed her "Yeah well now they think that you and kendall belong together even more since they think your having his baby when your not. Your having mine"He said but they both didnt know that and everyone came back

"WHAT!" Her parents screamed after hearing her.

"Uh oh" Kristal said lowly and walked over to her parents "Mom dad i lied earlier its not kendalls its james baby. I didn't wanna tell you the truth cause i know you hate james and want me no where near him" She told them

Her dad looked at her "Kristal go pack your coming home with us"

Kristal looked at him"What no im not. You can't keep treating me like a child cause FYI Im not and im having one so deal with it im not leaving with you guys" She told them

Kristals dad got mad"If you dont then all your money well be gone. How could you support a child with no money"

Kristal got pissed and walked out of the apartment it was just like her parents to piss her off like this. She walked down to the pool and sat there

James got furious and walked over to her parents " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GUYS PROBLEM TREATING HER LIKE THAT. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER SHE HATES LIVING WITH YOU GUYS CAUSE ALL YOU DID WAS KEEP US AWAY FROM CARED ABOUT WHAT SHE DID BUT NOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO START ACTING LIKE PARENTS" He yelled at them and walked out to find her

Kristal got up from the pool and walked out of the plam woods and walked around the town she hated her parents. Yeah people say you shouldn't hate your parents but kristal did because of everything that did to her. She walked to rocque records and went inside and walked to the recording booth and went in a shut the door and sat in the corner.

James looked around the whole palmwoods for her but he couldn't find her. He started to freak out. He started thinking about were else she could have been. But there really wasn't anywhere else she would be that he knew of. He went to check Rocque records. He looked around and didn't see her. when he passed the recording booth he saw the top of someones head. He walked over and went in and saw her sitting there. He went over and sat next to her

Kristal looked at him" I hate them i know i shouldn't but i do hate them very much"She said "they only care about themselfs" She ran her fingers through her hair

James put his arm around her "I know but they do have a point on getting mad about there daughter getting pregnant. I mean if we had a daughter and she got pregnant then i would be pissed off to"

"So you'd try and taken her from someone who makes her completely happy"Kristal asked him

James looked at her"You know i wouldn't do that" He said looking at her

Kristal hated her parents then always knew how to ruin things."Did they leave?"She asked him

James nodded "Yeah"He told her and got up helping her up

Kristal got up and looked at him. "Lets forget what happened and go back and Have a good thanksgiving with everyone and eachother" She said and smiled a bit

james put his arm around her waist and walked out of the recording booth and rocque records and headed back to the plam woods getting there she saw her parents car pull away she glared at them then walked inside. both getting stopped by bitters

Bitters looked at them "You two need to stop running around the plam woods like its your playground and stop making me lose my best coustomers" he told them

Kristal rolled her eyes knowing that he was talking about her parents"there not the best costumers. They took stuff when they left you know" Kristal told him and walked past him James followed behind her. they Got up to 2J and saw everyone sitting around the table. Kristal went and sat next to jo and looked at her and kendall"Im sorry about just blurting something out like that i wasn't thinking"

Jo looked at her and smiled 'Its fine"

brought the rest of the food out and Kendall craved the turkey. Everything was great she was with the people she loved and with james. No matter how much he drove her crazy and ruin the plans that she made. She loved him no matter what. After dinner everyone went and sat around the couch. Kristal went to go help with cleaning up but told her not to.

"Come on im pregnant not in a cast" Kristal told her and walked into the kitchen with her

laughed" I know kristal. but i dont want you lifting anything. Plus you have to go to be early you have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning"

Kristal looked at her and pouted "i know but i dont want to go to bed yet" She told her and crossed her arms.

They all laughed at her. James got up and walked over to her and brought her to his room."You can sleep in here aria been complain that you talk in your sleep alot"

Kristal looked at him"Thats so may be true" She said and laid down "But im not tired and you guys always make me go to bed earlier" She said

James laughed and leaned down and kissed her softly" Good night" He said and walked out

Kristal crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. Around 10 everyone else went to bed. Kristal being up still she crawled out of bed and looked at james sleeping. She smiled and walked out into the living room and went into the kitchen to get a snack. Thats what drove her crazy she always wanted something to eat and it was always weird to. She went into the frezzer and got some ice cream out and shut it and truned around to go into the living room when she saw Kendall standing there she jumped"What the hell kendall you scared me" She said

Kendall tried not to laugh "im sorry i just heard you leave the room. You know i know that you get up or never just sleep" He told her and walked to the silver ware draw and got to spoons out then turned to her " How about you share" he said and grabbed the ice cream from her and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Kristal shook her head and walked over and sat next to him and took it from him and opened it up and grabbed a spoon and ate some ice cream. "You know that wasn't funny i could of throw something at you"

Kendall laughed and ate some ice cream to" I said sorry plus i wanted to talk you." He said and looked at her "You know hes excited about this. he hasn't stopped talking about you being pregnant since you found out"

Kristal smiled "Yeah i know so am i but im scared at the same time" She looked at him" I mean what if i turn out to be like my mother" She told him and ate more ice cream

Kendall turned towards her " Krissy your not going to end up like your mother. Plus your whole life my mom basically rasied you. So your not gonna ended up like your mother"

Kristal glared at him" What did i tell you about calling me that" She said and looked at him and put the ice cream on the coffee table. "i know but i can't help but think that i will" She told him and put her legs up on the coffee table and leaned her head back and fell asleep

Kendall shook his head "Your not going to be like her i promise you that" He said and looked at her and saw that she was asleep. He laughed and put a blanket over her and got up putting the ice cream back in the freezer


	11. He hurt her once again

Sorry i haven't updated this in a while i've been busy and just decide not to continue cause no one was really reading it i figure. but i decide to write another chapter hope you guys like it

and i like to thank ILOVEMMETTCULLEN for reading my stories and loving them it means alot and lets me know that my writing is good.

Hopefully you all will like this chapter

* * *

Next morning James walked out of the room and looked over at the couch and saw kristal there he smiled and walked over to wake her up. "Kristal babe time to get up"

Kristal pulled the blanket over her face "No five more minutes" She said

Carlos logan Kendall momma knight and katie all came out a mintue later " I know how to get her up" Kendall said

Kendall moved james away and sat on the coffee table near the couch "Seriously james put some clothes on"

After he said that kristal woke up sitting up on the couch "thats not funny Knight you know there are other ways to wake me up" She said and hit him with a pillow

Kendall laughed "Well this ways faster"

Kristal rolled her eyes and got up off the couch and get to change. She walked back into james and hers room and changed into sweatpants and one of james t-shirt and came back out

Momma knight started making breakfast "Kristal you have a doctors appointment today don't forget"

Kristal looked at her then started backing up towards the door "Oh I wont I just have to" She started to say when she bumped into james. "James why"

James laughed and picked her up bringing her to the couch "cause I know how much you hate doctors and would do anything to get out of them"

Kristal sighed "true but do I have to go" She asked them

Momma knight looked at her "Yes" She said putting the food on the table"We have to leave right after breakfast"

Kristal got up and walked over to the table "James you better start getting ready if you want your hair to be prefect"

James chuckled "Your so funny babe"

Aria pulled Kristal into her room " Whats going on with you two are you guys even back together yet"

Kristal looked at her "You know I don't even know I don't think we are"

Aria looked at her "Kristal what are you both waiting for better yet what are you waiting for"

Kristal sighed"I just don't wanna get hurt again aria"

aria put her hands on her shoulders" You wont get hurt this time I see the way he looks at you"

Kristal nodded as aria walked out. Kristal ran her fingers through her aria had a point though. She walked out of the room and saw that james was dressed an ready 'wow that was fast' She thought. After everyone had eaten momma knight took kristal and james to the doctors sitting in the waiting room was torture kristal wanted to just get up and leave. Finally they called her in.

The doctor came in and put the gel on her stomach and started. Everyone looked at the screen "You guys wanna know the sex of the babies"

James looked at him "wait did he just say babies" He looked at kristal

Kristal looked at james "Yeah I think he did" She went to talk to the doctor when he pressed a button letting them hear there babies heartbeat. Kristal looked at the screen and smiled

the doctor looke at the two of them after he was finished "Your unborn son and daughter are doing great"

james looked like he was going to faint 'Son daughter"

Kristal sat up whipping the gel off her stomach "Can we have a minute" The doctor and momma knight nodded and walked out "James listen to me I know that your scared and everything but your gonna do great" She said looking at him

James ran his fingers through his hair "Kristal I can't do this I thought I could be I just can't im sorry" and with that he walked out.

Kristal watched him as her eyes started to tear up. She walked out of the office and went to the car momma Knight followed behind her. James decide on walking home. Getting back to the palm woods kristal walked up to the apartment

Kendall smiled "Kristal how was it"

Kristal ignored him and walked into her's aria and katies room and slammed the door and locked it. She walked over to her bed and laid on looking up at the ceiling and started to cry. Kendall came and knocked on it but gave up after kristal didn't answer. She stayed in there for the rest of the day james didn't come back til everyone was asleep. He saw Katie and aria on the couches asleep. He sighed and went into his and kendalls room. But kendall wasn't there he walked towards Kristals and saw kendall in there holding her trying to comfort her. Some how Kendall was able to get in there. James saw and thought that it was more then just holding her. James glared at them and walked into his and kendalls room and get in bed falling asleep. That night just like the nights the broke up kristal was up all night crying yet again James diamond had hurt her.


	12. Author's Note

Alright later on im working on this to add another chapater to my story but just like my other on i mean need a co-writer for it if your interested then just message me


End file.
